


One Birthday

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. It was almost time for Hotaru's birthday party.





	One Birthday

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

It was almost time for Hotaru's birthday party. The cake was finished. The presents were wrapped. 

Hotaru smiled and ran into Michiru before she knocked a small present out of her hands. Their eyes widened after a glass firefly shattered. Hotaru's smile came back. There were plenty of other presents. 

 

THE END


End file.
